


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Adore U (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Dramedy, Foster Care, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jeonghan being a mom, M/M, Medical Conditions, Mental Health Issues, Past Character Death, Protective Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Slice of Life, Yoon Jeonghan-centric, jeonghan is a mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: SEVENTEEN Ensemble/SEVENTEEN Ensemble
Kudos: 8





	Untitled

**7:20 AM**

"Jeonghan-hyung!"That was his only warning before two bodies went plowing into his bed and landed on top of him. _It's probably the kids waking me up for breakfast._ Sure enough,when he sat up to look he saw Vernon and Chan sitting near the edge of the bed."Good morning hyung."Chan greeted.

Jeonghan smiled,reaching over and ruffling the teen's hair."Good morning you two." He greeted.


End file.
